This invention relates to electrical connectors. Electrical connectors have been proposed in which a tab comprising a circular opening is arranged to be force-fitted over a projection provided on the female portion of the connector (referred to herein as "clip") thus providing a locking arrangement. This form of engagement has two disadvantages: on the one hand, the pressure to be exerted on the male and female parts should be sufficiently great to ensure that the female part is deformed until locking takes place, and this sometimes makes assembly difficult; on the other hand, it often happens that the deformation of the female clip is such that it remains to some extent permanent, with the result that accidental disconnection can occur. Moreover, in order to effect disconnection a tool has to be inserted into the clip to deform it again, and this aggravates the deformation of the clip accordingly.